1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roofing products. The present invention relates more particularly to roofing products for use with photovoltaic elements, and to photovoltaic systems that include one or more photovoltaic elements joined to a roofing substrate.
2. Technical Background
The search for alternative sources of energy has been motivated by at least two factors. First, fossil fuels have become increasingly expensive due to increasing scarcity and unrest in areas rich in petroleum deposits. Second, there exists overwhelming concern about the effects of the combustion of fossil fuels on the environment due to factors such as air pollution (from NOx, hydrocarbons and ozone) and global warming (from CO2). Moreover, the very discovery and exploitation of fossil fuels carries significant environmental risk. In recent years, research and development attention has focused on harvesting energy from natural environmental sources such as wind, flowing water, and the sun. Of the three, the sun appears to be the most widely useful energy source across the continental United States; most locales get enough sunshine to make solar energy feasible.
Accordingly, there are now available components that convert light energy into electrical energy. Such “photovoltaic cells” are often made from semiconductor-type materials such as doped silicon in either single crystalline, polycrystalline, or amorphous form. The use of photovoltaic cells on roofs is becoming increasingly common, especially as device performance has improved. They can be used to provide at least a significant fraction of the electrical energy needed for a building's overall function; or they can be used to power one or more particular devices, such as exterior lighting systems.
Photovoltaic cells can be packaged as photovoltaic elements, in which one or more photovoltaic cells are electrically interconnected and provided in a common package. One common type of photovoltaic element is an encapsulated photovoltaic element, in which the photovoltaic cells are packaged together in between layers of layer material. The layer materials are often chosen to be highly light-transmissive, and to retain their transmissivity over time. Encapsulated photovoltaic elements can be convenient for integration with various substrates.
Roofing products in which a photovoltaic element is integrated with a roofing substrate (such as a shingle or tile) have been proposed. Such “photovoltaic roofing elements” (also known as “roofing-integrated photovoltaics” or “RIPV”) can provide both protection from weather and power generation capability in a single product. Moreover, photovoltaic roofing elements can provide aesthetic benefit, as they can be made to blend with the architecture of the overall roof much better than can conventional photovoltaic modules.
Encapsulated photovoltaic elements can be convenient for integration with various substrates. However, in many circumstances, formation of a long-lived physical connection between the material of the encapsulated photovoltaic element and the material of a substrate can be difficult, especially when the materials used to make the encapsulated photovoltaic element have low surface tension. Notably, the surfaces used as the top layer of many roofing substrates, such as the coated granules typically used with bituminous roofing products, can be less than optimal for adhesion to a photovoltaic element.
There remains a need for roofing products and photovoltaic roofing systems that can address these deficiencies.